Sara vergessen
by secret2013
Summary: GSR/ Gegenwart und Vergangenheit mixen sich in dieser Story/Sequel zu "Ein Service besonderer Art"/ Spoiler Season 9
1. Chapter 1

_**Es wäre gut, wenn man die Geschichte "Ein Service besonderer Art" zuvor liest.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sara vergessen**_

**Las Vegas**

**  
**Frustriert legte Grissom den Hörer auf. Er hatte nicht gelogen als er Catherine gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wusste wo Sara war. Leider nicht zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten. Und irgendwie war es beide Male seine Schuld.  
Aber Grissom konnte sich auch daran erinnern, dass sie ihm versprochen nie wieder so zu handeln. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ihr ja auch versprochen sie nie mehr allein zu lassen.  
Beide hatten sich nicht daran gehalten.

**Las Vegas - ein paar Wochen zuvor**

**  
**Sie nahm ihre Tasche und schaute sich noch einmal um. So hatte sie sich ihren Abschied aus Las Vegas nicht vorgestellt.  
Nein, in ihrer Phantasie hatte sie sich mit Grissom auf den Fußboden sitzend gesehen und sie hatten die Umzugskisten mit ihren gemeinsamen Sachen gefüllt. Nur mit den gemeinsamen Dingen, denn sie wollten einen Neuanfang machen. Darüber hatte Grissom früher oft gesprochen. Nach Jims Krankenhausaufenthalt und nach ihrer eigenen Entführung. Aber damals hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass er alles für sie aufgab. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, abzuwarten und später zu entscheiden.  
Warum es dieses Später nie gegeben hatte? Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass sie nicht mehr mit Grissom arbeiten konnte. Er hatte nicht gekämpft, sondern die Entscheidung akzeptiert und einfach weitergemacht. Mit seinem Leben. Und sie blieb zurück.  
Sara verstand nicht wie in so kurzer Zeit alles verschwand was sie sich erkämpft und aufgebaut hatten? Es war einfach nicht fair und so hatte sie schließlich gehandelt - nicht fair zu Grissom und ihren Kollegen.  
Nicht einmal fair zu sich selbst, denn sie erlaubte es sich nicht Hilfe anzunehmen, sich jemanden zu öffnen oder sich trösten zu lassen.  
Sollte sie wirklich gehen?  
Ihn verlassen?  
Sara stellte ihre Tasche ab und dachte darüber nach wie es beim letzten Mal geendet hatte.

San Francisco - _Viele Jahre zuvor_

_  
__„Sidle, hör auf durch die Gegend zu tigern. Du hast noch viel Zeit."  
Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einem Jahr schien ihre Freundin noch immer verrückt nach diesem Mann zu sein.  
„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich will ihn überraschen."  
Das verstand Lisa sehr wohl. Aber das war auch das Problem. Sie hatte versucht mit Sara darüber zu reden und heute hatte sie wohl die letzte Möglichkeit mit Sara darüber zu reden. Schließlich kannte sie die Männer und irgendwas kam ihr merkwürdig vor.  
„Ich versteh nicht warum er dich nicht eingeladen hat. Die Konferenz dauert 3 Tage plus Wochenende. Soviel Zeit hattet ihr noch nie. Er sollte keine Sekunde gezögert haben."  
Sara schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du kennst Grissom nicht so gut wie ich. Wenn er arbeitet, denn denkt er an nichts anderes. Er will nicht, dass ich umsonst auf ihn warte. Aber wenn ich da bin, dann freut er sich bestimmt."  
Lisa gab sich nicht geschlagen.  
„Wie lange habt Ihr euch nicht gesehen?"  
„Seit 2 Monaten."  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass das ungewöhnlich ist? Die Abstände zwischen euren Treffen werden immer größer."  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
Langsam wurde Sara wütend auf Lisa. Seit Tagen machte sie diese Andeutungen. Nur subtil. Aber heute war sie direkt geworden und Sara musste darauf antworten.  
„Du weißt nicht was ich sagen will?", fragte Lisa sarkastisch.  
„Grissom ist nicht so."  
„Wirklich ? Was weißt du über sein Leben in Las Vegas? Du durftest ihn noch nie besuchen."  
Sara versuchte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken. Es war ein tolles Jahr mit Grissom gewesen.  
Voller Leidenschaft as das körperliche anging. Es wurde nie langweilig zwischen ihnen, eher das Gegenteil. Sie testeten die Grenzen des anderen, probierten immer neue Dinge aus. Noch nie hatte jemand ihren Körper und ihre Bedürfnisse so gut gekannt wie Grissom. Aber auch intellektuell stimulierte er sie.  
Sie besuchten Ausstellungen, gingen ins Theater oder nahmen an öffentlichen Vorlesungen teil.  
Fast alle ihrer Bekannten hatte Grissom getroffen, aber nie lernte sie einen seiner Freunde oder Kollegen kennen. Immer wenn sie danach fragte, dann winkte er ab.  
„Du verpasst nicht viel. Ich arbeite sehr viel in Las Vegas."  
Sie hatten fast einen Streit als sie einmal nach Las Vegas kommen wollte. Schließlich lenkte sie ein und lies ihren Plan fallen.  
Lisa's Sticheleien trafen sie tief. Aber sie glaubte an Grissom und ihre Beziehung._

_Xxx_

_Diesmal ging es für Dr. Gil Grissom dienstlich in San Francisco und Sara stand nicht auf seinem Terminplan. Er hätte sicher Zeit für sie gehabt, aber er ging ihr bewusst aus dem Weg. Er fühlte sich mies.  
Seine Gefühle für Sara hatten sich nicht geändert. Nein, sie waren eher stärker geworden. Das konnte er sich inzwischen eingestehen. Aber waren sie stark genug?  
Diese Reisen nach San Francisco zerrten an seiner Kraft und seinen Nerven. Seine Kollegen fragten was ihn in diese Stadt trieb und im Labor kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte. Anfangs ging er darüber hinweg. Aber dann hatte es Brass geschafft und er erzählte von Sara. Obwohl er ein guter Freund war oder vielleicht deshalb versuchte er mehr zu erfahren. Leider hatte Brass schon zu viel erlebt und gesehen, er glaubte nicht mehr an die Liebe und die Frauen. Wollte Grissom wirklich sein Leben in Las Vegas auf Eis legen während diese Sara ihr Leben genoss. Bestimmt nicht, oder ?  
Schließlich fand sich Grissom ein einem Nachtclub wieder. Eines führte zum anderen und so landete er im Bett einer wunderschönen dunkelhaarigen Frau. Nenn mich Heather, sagte sie zu ihm als er nach ihrem Namen fragte.  
Er blieb nicht einmal die ganze Nacht, so groß war sein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie sollte er Sara je wieder vor die Augen treten? Sie würde sofort wissen was passiert war. Das konnte und wollte er ihr nicht antun. Er Schmerz, denn er fühlte, war nichts gegen den er Sara zufügen würde.  
Er schaute auf die Uhr. Sein Flug ging in 2 Stunden. Dann war er in der Stadt, in der sie lebte und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich über den Weg laufen würden, war groß._

_Xxx_

_Sara stand am Flughafen und sah sich um. Grissoms Fugzeug war pünktlich gelandet und sie fragte sich, ob er sich über ihr Erscheinen freuen würde. Bestimmt. Sie hatte ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen und so die Flugdaten erfahren. Warum Grissom sie nicht angerufen hatte, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken.  
Endlich – da kam er. Sara war immer wieder überrascht welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte. Er war so attraktiv, so selbstbewusst. Sicher war sie nicht die einzige Frau, die so dachte.  
Grissom spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und schließlich erblickte er sie. Sara und sie lächelte ihn an als wenn nichts passiert war. Für sie war es ja auch wie immer.  
Sie lief schnell auf ihn zu und stand dann schließlich vor ihm. Sonst hatte er sie sofort in die Arme genommen. Diesmal zögerte er.  
Sara wunderte sich. Er schien sich nicht zu freuen. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Verdammt. Lisa hatte Recht gehabt, es war eine dumme Idee gewesen.  
Grissom hatte sich inzwischen gefangen. Er stellte seine Tasche ab und zog Sara an sich.  
„Hi, das ist ja eine Überraschung."  
Sara konnte nichts sagen. Sie hatte ein ganz dummes Gefühl.  
„Eine gute oder schlechte?", fragte sie endlich.  
„Eine gute."  
Sie lösten sich von einander.  
„Ich habe nur nicht genug Zeit für dich. Mein erster Termin ist in einer Stunde."  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Er musste sich beeilen.  
Sara nickte wissend. Langsam gingen sie zum Ausgang.  
„Ich habe mir Lisas Auto geborgt."  
Die Fahrt verlief relativ normal. Sie tauschten ein paar Allgemeinplätze aus und dann waren sie schon da.  
Grissom stieg aus dem Auto.  
„Sara, ich weiß nicht wann ich Zeit habe."  
„Ich verstehe. Gris, du hast doch etwas. Bitte sag es mir. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"  
„Nein."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das betrog er sie und sie suchte die Schuld bei sich.  
Er musste unbedingt mir ihr reden. Aber wann ?  
„Kann ich heute Abend vorbei kommen? Dann können wir reden?"  
„Ich bin da."  
„Gut. Aber es kann spät werden."  
„Kein Problem. Ich warte auf ich."  
Grissom drehte sich um und ging auf das Gebäude zog. Er fühlte Saras Blicke, drehte sich um, ging zurück und nahm sie in den Arm. So wie er es immer machte. Dann küsste er sich. Richtig und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr.  
„Alles wird gut."_

_Xxx_

**Las Vegas - Gegenwart**

**  
**Damals hatte sie ihm geglaubt. Und nichts war gut geworden. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verlies das Schlafzimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Las Vegas – Gegenwart

Gil Grissom atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann hob er die Hand und klopfte an die Tür.

Er hätte sich wundern müssen. Als Heather ihm die Tür öffnete trug sie ein Negligé, obwohl es am helllichten Tag war und er sich angekündigt hatte. Und wo war ihre Enkelin? Grissom hatte nach ihr gefragt und sich gefreut sie wieder zu sehen.  
Sicher – er hätte sich wundern sollen. Aber er tat es nicht.

Heather begrüßte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln, führte ihn ins Haus und plauderte angenehm.  
Grissom entspannte sich. Seit Saras Weggang lebte er in ständiger Anspannung. Was würde noch passieren? Hier bei Heather konnte er sich entspannen. Im Raum war es ruhig geworden.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe dir nicht zugehört."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Kein Problem. Du hast etwas von einem Fall gesagt? Ich bin nicht mehr im Geschäft."  
„Wirklich?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Ja, ich habe alles verkauft. Alle Kontakte abgebrochen und ein neues Leben begonnen."  
Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Das ist schön für dich. Wirklich."

Sie hatte getan wovon er bisher nur geträumt hatte. Sie hatte den Sprung gewagt.  
Es war gut, dass er hier war. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht dienstlich helfen konnte, dann vielleicht privat.  
„Wie fühlt es sich an, alles aufzugeben?"

Heather hatte gewusst, dass er keine Hilfe beim Fall brauchte. Er war an einem Scheideweg seines Lebens angekommen. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, seine Körpersprache lesen.  
Es war seine letzte Chance etwas zu ändern, einen Neuanfang zu wagen.  
Und vielleicht es auch ihre letzte Chance?

Sie war endlich frei und wie sah es bei ihm aus? War er es auch?

„Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Meine Verstellungskraft macht Überstunden. Ich stelle mir vor was ich alle machen möchte, machen könnte. So viele Möglichkeiten, Gil."

_**San Francisco – vor vielen Jahren**_

_Sara saß in der Wohnung und wartete. Lisa war bei ihrem Freund und so hatte sie die Wohnung für sich allein. Normalerweise hätte sie alles romantisch hergerichtet, aber nicht heute. Stattdessen hatte Sara alle Lichter gelöscht. Nur eine kleine Stehlampe spendete ein wenig Licht. Was würde passieren, wenn Grissom kam. Würde er mit ihr Schluss machen? Hatte er genug von ihr? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?_

_Fast hätte sie das Klopfen an der Tür überhört. Sie stand auf und öffnete ihm die Tür. _

_Er sah müde aus. Und – sie konnte den Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. _

„_Komm rein. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"_

„_Ja. Einen Kaffee."_

„_Bist du sicher? So spät an Abend."_

_Er nickte. Den ganzen Tag war er angespannt gewesen und darauf gewartet, endlich mit Sara zu sprechen. Er hatte überlegt was er sagen würde. Sollte er lügen? Eine Ausrede finden? So tun als ob nichts passiert war? _

_Ein paar Minuten später stand der Kaffee vor ihm und er begann zu reden. _

_Von seinem Leben in Las Vegas, seinen Gefühlen und seinem Betrug. Er sah sie dabei nicht an. _

_Sara hörte ihm zu. Aber verstand sie was er sagte? _

_Auf der einen Seite erklärte er ihr seine Liebe, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er sie betrogen. Betrogen. Er hatte mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen. Sara dachte an seine Berührungen, seine Zärtlichkeiten. Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er sie liebte. Und das sollte er mit einer anderen Frau getan haben? Ihr wurde schlecht. Wirklich schlecht. Sie stand auf und lief ins Bad. _

_Grissom sah ihr hinterher. Er konnte sich vorstellen was sie empfand. _

_Hasste sie ihn jetzt? Das würde er nicht ertragen können. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen? Nein, er würde sich nicht davon schleichen. _

Xxx

**Las Vegas – kurz nach Saras Weggang**

Er war wieder allein mit Hank. Er hatte eine Entscheidung herbeiführen wollen. So oder so. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie gehen würde. Trotzdem hatte sie gebeten zu bleiben. Halbherzig. Denn er wusste genau, dass sie nicht bleiben konnte.  
Er ging immer gern zur Arbeit – jetzt nicht mehr. Am liebsten lag er mit Hank auf dem Bett und dachte an seine Zeit mit Sara. Wie es angefangen hatte, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

_**San Francisco – in der Vergangenheit**_

_Sie hatte ihn gebeten zu gehen und sich dann in den Schlaf geweint. _

_Lisa schaute am nächsten Morgen in ihr Zimmer und sah das verweinte Gesicht. _

„_Oh Schatz, er hat dir das Herz gebrochen?"_

_Sara nickte nur. Ihr kamen schon wieder Tränen. _

„_Eine andere Frau?"_

_Sara nickte._

„_Er hat mit ihr geschlafen. Es war keine Affäre, sondern eine Frau aus einer Bar."_

_Lisa war schockiert. So ein Typ war Grissom doch nicht. Wollte er seine Beziehung zu Sara absichtlich zerstören?_

„_Was willst du nun machen?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht. Ich liebe ihn, aber wenn ich mir verstelle, dass er mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hat, dann … Es ist keine Eifersucht, es tut nur so weh. Sex ist für andere nicht so bedeutet, aber mit Grissom ist es etwas Besonderes. Und ich dachte, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin."_

„_Sara, du bist etwas Besonderes. Und Grissom ist eben ein Mann."_

„_Du entschuldigst sein Verhalten."_

„_Niemals. Er hat dich zum weinen gebracht. Aber ich denke, dass es in bestimmten Situationen dazu kommen kann."_

_Sie strich Sara über den Rücken und hoffte, dass diese sich bald beruhigte. Sie hatte schon öfter erlebt, dass sie ein Mann betrogen hat. So war es halt und Lisa hatte beschlossen, dass ihr Sohn der wichtigste Mann in ihrem Leben war. Und alle anderen mussten sich hinten anstellen._

„_Hat er mit dir Schluss gemacht?"_

„_Nein."_

_Sara war überrascht. Das hatte sie sich überhaupt noch nicht gefragt. Sie war nach Grissoms Beichte so enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte. _

„_Ok, das ist doch gut. Du liebst ihn. Ihr könnt miteinander reden und alles wird gut."_

„_Was ? Ich soll ihm verzeihen?"_

„_Natürlich. Wenn du mit ihm zusammenbleiben willst, dann wirst du das müssen."_

_Xxx_

_Grissom saß in der Vorlesung und versuchte zu zuhören. Ohne großen Erfolg. Er musste immer an Saras traurige Augen denken und wie sie ihn angesehen hatte als sie ihn bat zu gehen. Er traute sich nicht zu fragen, ob sie ihn wieder sehen wollte oder ob es das Ende war. Er könnte es verstehen, aber er hoffte es nicht. _

_Verdammt, warum hatte er nur mit Heather geschlafen. _

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

San Francisco – Gegenwart

Sara liebte diese Stadt. Sie konnte in der Masse untertauchen, aber trotzdem die persönliche Atmosphäre genießen.

Diesmal fiel ihr der Abschied von Grissom leichter.

Auch wenn der Anlass ein trauriger war, so hatte ihr Aufenthalt in Las Vegas gezeigt, dass sie und Grissom zusammengehörten. Sie hatten geredet, miteinander viel Zeit verbracht und sich geliebt.

Sara hatte alles getan um ihn zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn brauchte. Und dass sie mit ihm leben wollte, überall nur nicht in Las Vegas.

Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass Grissom zu ihr kommen würde. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wo sie war. Aber wenn er wollte, dann würde er sie finden.

Wie sie Grissom kannte, würde er Zeit brauchen. Die bekam er von ihr.

Aber bis es so weit war, verschwand sie aus seinem Radar.

Und das war schwer genug.

Xxx

Bei Lady Heather 

Grissom verstand nicht so ganz was Heather damit sagen wollte. Besser gesagt, er verstand es ganz genau.

„Heather, ich bin hier, weil wir Freunde sind. Nicht mehr."

Sie rutschte näher.

„Ja, aber wir könnten mehr sein. Gib es zu, es gibt diese Verbindung zwischen uns."

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich würde das Sara nie antun."

Sie lachte auf.

„Warum nicht? Sie ist nicht hier. Es ist wie damals. Nur du und ich und sie in einer anderen Stadt."

Xxx

_San Francisco – in der Vergangenheit_

_Sie ging nicht ans Telefon. Er hatte es immer wieder versucht - umsonst. _

_Wie sollte er sich entschuldigen, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollte. _

_Er sah auf die Uhr. Ihm blieb nur noch wenig Zeit in der Stadt. Den Flug konnte er nicht verschieben. _

_Grissom verlies das Hotel und rief sich ein Taxi. Wenig später stand er vor Saras Wohnhaus und klingelte._

„_Ja?", erklang Lisas Stimme. _

„_Hier ist Grissom. Kann ich mit Sara reden?"_

_Die Tür ging auf. _

_Lisa war froh, dass Grissom da war. Sie kannte die Männer und sie kannte Grissom. Der würde vor Schuldgefühlen umkommen. Aber sie wusste genau, dass sich die beiden liebten. Und der Liebe sollte man immer eine Chance geben. So etwas einfach wegzuwerfen, aus gekränktem Stolz – nein, dass kam nicht in Frage. _

„_Hallo. Sie wollen sich hoffentlich entschuldigen?"_

„_Ja, wenn Sara mit mir redet."_

„_Das wird sie."_

„_Danke."_

„_Ich hoffe, dass ich es nicht bereue."_

_Xxx_

_Grissom klopfte an Saras Zimmertür. _

„_Ich bin's. Kann ich mit dir reden?"_

„_Ja."_

_Sie sah schrecklich aus. Vollkommen verweint. Und er war schuld daran. Schnell ging er zu ihr hinüber und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. Im letzten Moment stockte er. Durfte er das überhaupt. Aber dann sah sie ihn an und er konnte nicht anders. _

„_Oh Sara, es tut mir so leid."_

_Er zog sie an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken._

„_Ich weiß auch nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ich liebe dich und niemals hätte ich daran gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde."_

_Sara schon ihn leicht von sich und sah ihn an. _

_Würde sie ihm jemals wieder vertrauen können?_

„_Grissom, ich muss immer darüber nach denken wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Du hast jemand zu deiner Begleitung engagiert. Du wolltest mich bezahlen. Und nun hast du einen One Night Stand mit einer Frau aus einer Bar. Ich weiß nicht, ob du zwei Leben führst."_

_Er konnte verstehen was sie meinte. Aber wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er nicht so war. _

„_Ich habe bisher fast nur für meine Arbeit gelebt. Und abends – es ist halt Las Vegas. Durch meine Arbeit in der Nacht lerne ich besonders diese Seiten des Lebens kennen. Aber das bin ich nicht. Und du und ich. Dich habe ich kennen gelernt, weil ich so bin. Ich hatte eine Freundin, keine Begleiterin. Ich war noch nie richtig verliebt bevor du kamst. Und eine richtige Beziehung hatte ich auch noch nie."_

„_Wir haben auch jetzt keine richtige Beziehung. Du in Las Vegas, ich hier."_

_Was wollte Sara damit sagen? Dass sie Schluss machen sollten? Oder gab sie ihm noch eine Chance? _

Las Vegas – Gegenwart 

„Ich hatte Glück, dass mir Sara verziehen hat. Denkst du, dass ich ein zweites Mal den gleichen Fehler mache."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Heather, bitte. Ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich dachte…"

Warum eigentlich ? Er fühlte sich einsam und verlassen und was tat er?

Er ging zu Heather. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich Hoffnungen machte. Und er schien auch nie zu lernen.

San Francisco – Gegenwart

„Es geht ihm schlecht, Sara. Und warum weiß er nicht wo du bist?"

Catherine hatte Brass gebeten nach Saras neuer Handynummer zu suchen. Und nur 5 Minuten später hatte sie ihre ehemalige Kollegin angerufen.

„Er kommt zu spät zur Arbeit. Schläft nicht."

„Das hört sich doch gut an."

Sara hoffte, dass Catherine verstand was sie meinte.

„Ja, schon. Aber ich habe Angst und mache mir Sorgen. Warum bist du gegangen?"

„Ich konnte nicht anders. Bitte. Wir hätten uns beide zerstört. Oder die Stadt hätte uns zerstört. Aber ich hoffe, dass Grissom bald zu derselben Einsicht kommt. Ich warte auf ihn."

„Ach und Catherine, wenn du mich gefunden hast, dann findet er mich auch. Denkst du nicht."

„Ja schon."

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Sara von Heather erzählen sollte. Aber durch ihr kurzes Zögern hatte sie Saras Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen.

„Was gibt es sonst noch?"

„Gil. Er will zu Heather. Wir haben einen SM-Fall und er wollte sie um Rat fragen."

Heather – diese Frau verfolgte sie seit sie Grissom kannte. Sie erinnerte sich ungern an diese Frau.

„Ich vertraue Gil."

„Wirklich. Er ist auch nur ein Mann und in der Vergangenheit."

Sara unterbrach sie.

„Ich kenne Gil. Er würde mich nicht noch einmal betrügen."

Oops. Das klang ja interessant. Sara wusste anscheinend mehr als sie. Catherine hatte ja nur ihre Vermutungen, aber nun bestätigte Sara diese.

Aber sie war klug genug um nicht nachzufragen.

xxx

Grissom sah Heather an. Er wusste wie er handeln musste.

Aber trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer. In all den Jahren war sie in der einen oder anderen Form immer für ihn da gewesen. Und auch diesmal hatte sie in einem Recht und ihm damit die Augen geöffnet. Er stand an einem Scheideweg. Er konnte wählen und er wusste wie seine Wahl ausfiel.

Er nahm Heathers Hand.

„Du bist eine gute Freundin, eine sehr gute. Aber ich brauche mehr. Mein Leben ist mit Sara. Das weiß ich jetzt."

Er lies ihrer Hand los und stand auf.

„Good bye Heather."

Sie sah ihm wortlos hinterher.

Es war ein Abschied für immer. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht wieder sehen würde.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara vergessen**

Grissom hatte endlich beschlossen die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Aber er hatte eine Menge Zeit verloren. Und er war nicht sicher was sein nächster Schritt sein würde.

Das Labor war sein Leben gewesen und nun – nicht mehr. So einfach war es, aber darüber nachzudenken und danach zu handeln. Das waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.

Er seufzte und griff zum Telefon.

Xxx

Der Anruf aus dem Gefängnis kam überraschend. Natalie wollte ihn sehen und er konnte dem Angebot nicht widerstehen. Er wußte nicht was ihn erwartete.

Sie hatte ihn nach Sara gefragt. Mit großen Augen und der Hoffnung, dass es die eine Liebe geben würde. Die Liebe, die sie zwischen Sara und Grissom gesehen und die sie nie erlebt hatte. Natalie hatte in Gefängnis eindeutig zu viel Zeit gehabt, dachte Grissom anfangs. Sie projizierte alles auf Sara. Zuerst wollte sie sie verletzen, bestrafen. Nun war sie plötzlich ihr Idol.

Er hatte sich nicht getraut Natalie die Wahrheit zu sagen. Stattdessen hatte er eine Geschichte erzählt und dabei festgestellt, wie gut es ihm tat. Und wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Und dass es sehr wohl noch ein **uns und wir** gab.

Plötzlich sah er wieder klar.

Sara hatte ihm seine Freiheit wiedergegeben, aber er hatte dieses Geschenk nicht weise genutzt.

Xxx

Zum dritten Mal stand sie nun im Reisebüro. Zusammen mit Grissom wollte sie die Welt bereisen. Ohne ihn – nein. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Er war der Mensch mit dem sie alles teilen wollten, mit dem sie sich an den Dingen erfreuen konnte.

xxx

Grissom sah sich um. Sein Büro war leer. Alle persönlichen Dinge verpackt, alles was die anderen nutzen konnten verschenkt.

Er fühlte sich frei.

Er war bereit für sein neues Leben und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Sara nicht verloren hatte.

Plötzlich stand Catherine neben ihm.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er sah sie an.

„Wirklich gut. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Sie lachte auf.  
„Nicht wirklich. Der große Gil Grissom ohne sein Labor, seine Experimente und seine Mitarbeiter. Wen willst du denn nun durch die Gegend scheuchen?"

Grissom sah Catherine missbilligend an.

„Na ja", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Ich denke Sara wird sich das nicht gefallen lassen."

Beim Gedanken, dass sich Sara etwas von ihm sagen lassen würde, musste selbst Grissom lächeln.

„Bestimmt nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich würde es mir auch umgekehrt gefallen lassen. Wenn sie mich nur zurücknimmt."

„Hast du da einen Zweifel?"

Sie konnte ihm schlecht erzählen, dass sie mit Sara gesprochen hatte und diese sie nach Grissom gefragt hatte. Also war er ihr keinesfalls egal.

Sein Schweigen sagte alles. Er hatte seine Zweifel. Aber er war auch voller Hoffnung.

Catherine stupste ihn an.

„Los, mach dich auf den Weg."

„Danke."

Grissom gab Catherine einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

**Sara vergessen **

Endlich stand Grissom vor Saras neuer Wohnung.

Er holte tief Luft und klopfte.

Nichts.

Stattdessen öffnete sich eine andere Wohnungstür.

„Sie haben Sie um ein paar Tage verpasst."

Grissom starrte die ältere Frau fassungslos an.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Die Frau sah den Mann an. Er schien kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Wollen Sie einen Kaffee haben?"

Grissom nickte und folgte der Frau in ihre Wohnung.

Fünf Minuten später saßen beide am Küchentisch. Der Kaffeeduft zog durch die Luft, aber Grissoms Interesse war auf die Geschichte der Frau ausgerichtet.

„Sara hat auf Sie gewartet. So viele Wochen. Und dann kam dieses Angebot und sie hat es schließlich angenommen."

„Oh mein Gott. Ich bin zu spät?"

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Männer. Natürlich sind Sie nicht zu spät. Aber warum haben Sie solange gebraucht. Sara ist so ein nettes Mädchen."

Wie sollte Grissom dieser Fremden Frau erklären was in ihm vorging und warum er solange gebraucht hatte? Er wusste es ja selbst nicht.

„Wissen Sie wohin Sara gegangen ist?"

Er hielt den Atem an. Hoffentlich hatte er Saras Spur nicht verloren.

Die Frau stand auf und kramte in einer Schale. Schließlich fand sie eine kleine Karte.

„Hier. Das ist das einzigste was ich habe."

„Regenwald Foundation."

„Ja, daher kam das Angebot. Sie hat viele Telefonate geführt, ein paar Kisten gepackt und ist dann abgereist. Sie sah aus wie ein weiblicher Indianer Jones. Wenn Sie wissen was ich meine."

Die Frau lachte auf als sie daran dachte.

„Ich habe ein Bild mit meinem Handy gemacht. Hier."

Stolz hielt sie ihm ihr Handy entgegen.

Grissom starrte auf das Bild.

Sara in einem Kakianzug, ein Hut in der Hand und auf der Erde ein großer Rucksack. Sie lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Erst dann kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er Sara heute nicht wieder sehen würde. Und auch nicht morgen. Verdammt, sie war im Regenwald. Ohne ihn ?

Aber irgendwie passte es auch zu ihr. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch nach Brass Verwundung. Nachdem er ihr von seinem Wunsch erzählt hatte, hatte sie gemeinsam mit ihm geträumt. Sie hatten sich vorgestellt was sie machen würden. Wie ihr Leben aussehen könnte und wie wenig sie Las Vegas vermissen würden. Und nun war sie gegangen. Ohne ihn.

Saras Nachbarin konnte Grissoms Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht ablesen. Der Mann tat ihr wirklich leid.

„Sie werden Sie schon finden", versuchte sie den Mann zu trösten.

Er nickte.

„Ja. Aber nicht heute."

Sie nickte.

„Tut mir leid."

Grissom stand auf. Er reichte der Frau die Hand.

„Vielen Dank für Ihrer Hilfe."

Er hielt die Karte hoch. Mehr Zeit würde er nicht mehr verschwenden, die Suche nach Sara war noch nicht vorbei.

Xxx

Das Lager in Costa Rica bestand aus 10 persönlichen Zelten, einem großen Küchenzelt mit Tischen zum gemeinsamen Essen und 2 Zelten, in den die Forschungsergebnisse gesammelt wurden. Außerdem hatte die Stiftung zwei leistungsstarke Generatoren und einen Satellitenanlage zur Verfügung gestellt. Man konnte also jederzeit mit dem Rest der Welt kommunizieren und hatte zumal einen gewissen Komfort bei der Arbeit.

Sara hatte sich an den täglichen Ablauf gewöhnt. Sie war verantwortlich für die tägliche Dokumentation und „nebenbei" hatte sie ihre Leidenschaft für das Fotografieren der Tier- und Pfanzenwelt entdeckt.

Sie hatte schon viele neue Insekten entdeckt und versuchte den Gedanken an Grissom zu verdrängen. Das war schwierig, denn beim Bestimmen der Arten griff sie immer zu einem seiner Bücher. Und obwohl sie sich alle Mühe gab, fand sie nicht alle Tiere. Grissom würde ihr sicher helfen können.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara vergessen **

Brass sah auf sein Handy.

Grissoms Nummer leuchtete auf und er dachte sich gleich, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

Wielange war Grissom weg? Noch nicht einmal 1 Woche.

Irgendwas musste schief gegangen sein. Aber was ?

Brass konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sara seinen Freund abgewiesen hatte. Dazu war die Liebe zwischen den beiden zu groß. Und die Missverständnisse würden die beiden lösen, wenn sie nur wieder zusammen wären. Aber das war anscheinend nicht passiert.

„Hallo Gil. Was macht die Suche?"

Ohne große Vorrede schilderte Grissom das Problem. Brass schrieb alles mit und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ok, ich kümmere mich um die Adresse. Besorg dir dein Visum, pack deine Überlebensausrüstung und warte auf meinen Anruf."

Brass lächelte als er auflegte. Das war endlich mal eine Herausforderung für Grissom. Nicht für ihn, denn die Adresse hatte er in 10 Minuten. Maximum.

* * *

Grissom stand vor seinem Auto und warf einen Blick auf die Taschen und Kartons, die er einladen wollte. Brass hatte ihn alle nötigen Angaben verschafft und danach war es ein leichtes gewesen mehr über das Projekt zu erfahren an dem Sara arbeitete. Schließlich hatte er in der USA-Zentrale angerufen und sein Anliegen erklärt. Man hielt ihn nun sicher für einen liebeskranken Mann, aber damit konnte er leben. Und irgendwie war es ja auch war.

Seine Sehnsucht und sein Verlangen nach Sara wuchs mit jedem Tag. Er dachte daran dass er sie bald wieder sehen würde, was er sagen wollte und wie Sara reagieren würde. Oder wie er hoffte, dass sie regieren würde.

Darüber, dass es schief gehen könnte, wollte er nicht nachdenken. Sein Ziel war Sara und was danach kam – man würde sein.

20 Minuten später war alles eingeladen und er machte sich auf den Weg. Rund 5 Stunden Autofahrt lagen vor ihm.

* * *

Das härteste für Sara waren die Nächte. Es fiel ihr schwer einzuschlafen, denn sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Was er gerade machte und wie es war, wenn sie zusammen waren.

Sie vermisste sie Gris und die Gefühle, die er in ihr erweckte wenn sie sich liebten. Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen war er ein phantastischer Liebhaber. Er lies sich und Sara Zeit. Fragte was ihr gefiel, wie sie sich fühlte. Und wenn Sara etwas dagegen sagte, meinte er nur durch sie würde er den Sex so genießen können wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und das merkwürdige war, dass sie ihm das glaubte. Auch als sie von einander getrennt waren.

Und dann hatte sie das Video von sich gemacht und ihm geschickt. Sie hatte es einfach nicht ausgehalten – die Hoffnung, das Warten – kommt er oder nicht. Und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer und die Hoffnung kleiner.

Greg hatte ihr erzählt, dass sich Grissom komisch verhielt, aber das würde mit jedem Tag besser.

Leider, dachte sie als das Telefonat mit ihm zu Ende war. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er sie so sehr vermisste wie sie ihn. Stattdessen schien er zu seinem alten Leben ohne sie zurückzukehren.

Es war wie eine Tür die sich schloss. Es fehlte nun noch jemand, der den Schlüssel umdrehte und das würde sie sein.

So entstand das Video. Sie übte und übte und es wurde immer schlimmer. Zum Schluss war sie froh, dass ganze ohne Tränen überstanden zu haben. Sie war nun wieder Single.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zu Sara hatte Grissom genug Zeit über sein Leben in den letzten Monaten nachzudenken. Und da gab es eine Menge Dinge auf die er nicht stolz war.

Er erinnerte sich daran wie glücklich er war als sie wieder in seinen Armen lag. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ihn Warricks Tod vergessen lies. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, immer wenn er sie sah, musste er lächeln. Bis zu dem Morgen an dem sie ihn sagte, dass sie nicht bleiben konnte.

Irgendetwas war in diesem Moment in ihm passiert. Sie würde ihn wieder verlassen, ganz einfach. Wie konnte sie nur. Er war so wütend auf sie. Und es schien immer schlimmer zu werden.

An Ende war er froh, als er eines Abends nach Hause kam und sie nicht mehr da war.

Ihre Wahl, er würde sie nicht vermissen. Vielleicht gelang es ihn irgendwann sie zu vergessen.

Unbewusst schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Sara vergessen?

Das war einfach nicht möglich.

* * *

Sara saß mit den anderen beim Frühstück und lächelte über die Themen ihrer neuen Kollegen. Es gab einige sehr junge Leute unter ihnen und sie waren so voller Optimismus. Ob sie auch so gewesen war? Für sie schien alles möglich zu sein. Sie hatten vor nichts Angst.

Und sie – nach vielen Nächten in denen sie über nichts anderes nachgedacht hatte, musste sie es sich eingestehen – sie hatte Angst vor der Liebe.

* * *

Am späten Abend kam Grissom in der Hafenstadt an. Das Schiff würde erst am nächsten Tag ablegen und er suchte sich ein Hotel für die Nacht.

Als er endlich im Bett lag, müde und trotzdem aufgeregt, gingen seine Gedanken zurück an eine bestimmte Nacht in Las Vegas. In dieser Nacht hatte er das Video von Sara bekommen.

* * *


End file.
